militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Destroyer Flotilla
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |size= Flotilla |garrison= |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |commander1= Commodore Edward F. B. Charlton |commander1_label= First |commander2= Captain Michael S. Townsend }} The 1st Destroyer Flotilla ''' also styled as '''First Destroyer Flotilla was a naval formation of the British Royal Navy from 1909 to 1940 and again from 1947 to 1951. History In March 1907 a Channel Flotilla of destroyers was attached to the Channel Fleet until February 1909 when it was divided to form the 1st and 3rd Destroyer Flotillas. In March 1909 it was transferred to the 1st Division of the Home Fleet. On 27 July 1909 it was place under the command of Commodore Edward F. B. Charlton until 1910. From May 1912 to July 1914 the flotilla was allocated to the First Fleet of the Home Fleets. In August 1914 it was grouped with two other flotilla's to form the Harwich Destroyer Flotilla as part of the Grand Fleet till November 1916. The flotilla was next assigned to the Harwich Force where it remained until April 1917. From May 1917 until December 1918 it was in the Portsmouth Command. After World War One the flotilla was assigned to the Atlantic Fleet from November 1918 to- April 1925. In 1925 it was re-designated 5th Destroyer Flotilla and assigned to its first overseas station as part of the Mediterranean Fleet until 1932. It was renamed back to the 1st Destroyer Flotilla still with the Med Fleet until August 1938. At the beginning of World War Two in September 1939 the flotilla was placed under the command of the Rear-Admiral, Destroyer Flotillas Mediterranean Fleet where it remained until July 1940 when it was moved to the Portsmouth Command, till May 1945. Post the Second World War the Flotilla was reformed again as part of the Mediterranean Fleet in July 1945 until October 1951 when it was renamed 1st Destroyer Squadron. Of note: Command structure organizational changes took place within Royal Navy post war period the term Flotilla was previously applied to a tactical unit until 1951 which led to the creation of three specific Flag Officers, Flotillas responsible for the Eastern, Home and Mediterranean fleets the existing destroyer flotillas were re-organized now as administrative squadrons. Operational deployments Administration In the Royal Navy, a Captain (D) afloat or Captain Destroyers afloat is an operational commander responsible for the command of destroyer flotilla or squadron. Captains (D) afloat 1st Destroyer Flotilla Incomplete list of post holders included: References Sources * Halpern, Paul (2016). The Mediterranean Fleet, 1919–1929. Cambridge, England: Routledge. . * Harley, Simon; Lovell, Tony. (2018) "First Destroyer Flotilla (Royal Navy) - The Dreadnought Project". www.dreadnoughtproject.org. Harley and Lovell. * Watson, Dr Graham. (2015) Royal Navy Organisation and Ship Deployments 1900-1914". www.naval-history.net. G. Smith. * Watson, Dr Graham. (2015) "Royal Navy Organisation and Ship Deployment, Inter-War Years 1914-1918". www.naval-history.net. Gordon Smith. * Watson, Dr Graham. (2015) "Royal Navy Organisation in World War 2, 1939-1945". www.naval-history.net. Gordon Smith. Category:Destroyer flotillas of the Royal Navy Category:Military units and formations established in 1907 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1940